


Forgive me my sins (because I don't know if I can)

by Name_Me_How_U_Want



Series: My sins shaped you [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, But not everybody's dead (?), Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt George Weasley, Hurt Ron Weasley, Hurt/Comfort, Luna Lovegood & Ron Weasley Friendship, POV Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name_Me_How_U_Want/pseuds/Name_Me_How_U_Want
Summary: George wished he could see his twin smile once more. He would trade everything in this world, for his wish to come true.* * * *Luna knew that Ron would trade everything in this world to cry real tears again. She knew that there's little chance for this to come true.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Xenophilius Lovegood, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ron Weasley & George Weasley, Ron Weasley & Nina Tucker
Series: My sins shaped you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893985
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Forgive me my sins (because I don't know if I can)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This idea came from VivTheFolle and Headcanonsandmore on tumblr! They inspired me to write my take on FMA:B and HP crossover! It's my first time publishing my writing on social media, so I'm sorry if my author notes are kinda awkward. Hope you enjoy it!

**July 19, 2000**

Luna peered through the crack in the doors, looking into the kitchen.

She sometimes eavesdrop on people’s conversations. It was mostly because no one normally wanted to talk to her, despite the fact that she loved listening to others. But Luna earned reputation of an outcast, as she talked about things no one could really understand (which SHE couldn’t understand). After all, quidditch scores were more complicated than the dinners of the moon frogs.

There were few people that genuinely liked talking to her. Few that knew that unicrons’ songs were as important as some politician retiring.

One of them was her dad: Xenophilius. He always included her in conversations and wanted her opinion on everything. He showed her unique places nobody was to before, when others didn’t even bother to show her the way to class.

That’s why, when he asked her to stay in her bedroom, as he saw somebody through the window was so suspicious. She knew she should respect his wish, he, after all, never asked too much of her. But requesting to stay away as he talked somebody? That never happened before.

That’s how her curious side of her won. Now she was standing before the door to kitchen. Her mind made up and her hand on the handle. She opened door a little bit, leaning over, to peer through the crack. 

Luna nearly squealed, when she saw who was standing before her dad.

She may not saw him many times, but she would always recognize that red hair. The same red hair as HE had once.

It was Arthur Weasley. He was standing there in the kitchen, debating about something.

And Luna didn’t have to hear what they were talking about. Because she saw how Mr Weasley’s face fell. Because she knew the only thing that could have caused that.

Because she was the one who opened the door when George was bleeding out in Ron’s arms.

*** * * ***

_„We... We could bring him back!”_

_„It says here, that there wasn’t any successful yet”_

_„Then we will be the first ones to succeed!”_

_„But-”_

_„If somebody can, it’s us! We both know that!”_

*** * * ***

**May 23, 1998**

„Beautiful day, isn’t it?” asked Luna as she sat next to Ron. The boy looked at her surprised.

„Ah, uh... It’s not that bad, I guess” he said quietly, turning his face to the sky. After a second, he added „I haven’t see you coming. You kinda scared me.”

Luna too, looked at the sky.

„There was that funny man, who couldn’t be scared” pointed out the short girl.

Ron frowned, but didn’t turn his gaze towards her. „Who?”

„With a weird eye” answered Luna.

„There was” he mumbled with a weak voice.

And just like that conversation ended. As the minutes passed, they both continued to stare at the clouds. The silence that fell between them wasn’t uncomfortable at all.

They both needed that. To get away from everyone. To sort out their thoughts and at the same time not to feel alone in their pain.

They knew that the other one was grieving. Luna felt for all the people that lost their loved ones. She was mourning the innocence that all these people lost, when they had to watch their family die. Way too fast, just like her, when her mother died.

Ron was crying for his brother. Silently, in his soul. The girl knew his heart ached terribly, that it was ripped in half, never to be the same as it once was.

What she didn’t know was for who was he crying. For his dead brother? Or for the suffering one?

*** * * ***

_Water, 35L._

_Carbon, 25kg._

_Ammonia, 4L._

_Lime, 1,5kg._

_Phosphorus, 800g._

_Salt, 250g._

_Niter, 100g._

_Sulfur, 80g._

_Fluorine, 7.5g._

_Iron, 5g._

_Silicon, 3g._

_(But what can come for a price of a human soul?)_

*** * * ***

**August 13, 1998**

The Blacks’ family was known not only for all of their attitude towards muggles and muggle-borns, but also for all their knowledge of dark arts. Cruel curses, deadliest poison - they found a terrible uses for every branch of magic, even alchemy.

Luna truly understood how much their known, when she was asked by Harry to help tidy the Grimmauld place number 12. The place wasn’t actually all that dirty, but after a war her friend wanted to make sure that no Death Eaters left there any traps.

At the moment, in the house, there was three other people then Luna: Neville, Harry and Ron. She didn’t mind being the only girl, she knew that Ginny and Hermione would join them later. The two of them needed to hand in Ginevra's application for Holyhead Harpies, and it turned out to be a longer job.

It wasn’t really bad, three boys and her were doing a great job. However having the wisest witch of her age would be nice now, because as much as she liked the company of people that understood her, they sometimes acted as they forgot what they were doing. And they were ‘taking a rest’ every ten minutes.

The group was now in the Blacks’ library, as they stopped working once again.

To blame were all the books that were there.

Neville found an outdated book about magical plants from Asia and now was telling everybody everything what was wrong in them.

When Harry was checking out some potions book for jinxes, he noticed that it included his granddad and he too, started reading.

Neville was taking a breath, just finishing talking about a poisonous flower, when Luna looked around herself and realized, that they were one person short.

„Where’s Ron?” she asked, causing both of the boys to look away from their textbooks.

„I thought he was here” answered Harry uncertainty.

Luna clapped her hands.

„Wonderful! We can go on an adventure looking for him!” she sang ignoring both of the boys sighs.

„We could probably just call out for him” suggested the boy-who-lived. 

Luna just smiled at him „But where is the adventure in that?”

„She’s got a point” said Neville.

Harry thought for a moment and then smiled widely.

„You know what! Okay, but let’s make it a game!” he started. „Whoever finds him first, won’t have to do all of their work, the losers and Ron will have to do it! How about that?”

The two blonds looked at each other. Neville shrugged and a quiet ‘why not’ left his lips.

And with that ‘Ron hunting’ started.

Harry decided to went to check out the bathroom, and later the bit of a library that was nearer the doors.

Neville went right from the place their were occupying moments earlier, to check out the section that holded a few book about quidditch and every other near that one.

And Luna decided to not have a plan, wandering around a room, hoping to find the redheaded boy.

Starting near the giant window, wasting a few minutes to stare at a cat outside. Next, near the wall which was decorated with some old paintings she couldn’t care less about. Then, between two shelves. The left one with some history books and the right one... what was on a right one? She stopped, looking at it.

The right shelf was full of alchemy books. The girl took one of thick encyclopedias. She didn’t take alchemy in Hogwarts. Also they didn’t teach it every year. Not much students were interested in it, considering that it could only be taught to six and older years, but these students were already stressed out about their other exams.

She sighed and decided to put the book away. Maybe she will come back here some other time, now she should focus on finding Ron.

„Luna?” the girl looked up surprised, hearing her name. There he was, the boy she was looking for. The redhead watched her, through the crack between the books.

The smaller girl smiled „Hello there, Ron! Do you know we’re looking for you?”

„Really?” he asked surprised. Luna nodded. „Gimme a second” he muttered and walked around the bookshelf, joining the younger girl on the other side.

Both of them came back to the sitting place in a library, to wait for the other boys. When they were all together again, they started working again. Not long after that, Ginny and Hermione joined them.

And nobody really thought about, what was Ron doing in an alchemy section in a library?

Nobody really noticed, that one book disappeared.

*** * * ***

_It wasn’t supposed to to be like that..._

_The thing in a center of the room..._

_It couldn’t be..._

**_IT COULDN’T BE-_ **

*** * * ***

**February 5, 2000**

Luna hesitated for a moment.

„Are there any new letters from Ron?” she asked quietly, fiddling with her fingers.

Reaction was an immediate one.

Mr Weasley’s shoulders tensed, as he shot a quick glance to every other person in the room. Ginny snorted under her breath, her grip on a cup a little bit too strong to be necessary. Mrs Weasley stopped chopping vegetables for a second. Suddenly there was tension in the air. Or maybe it was there before, just nobody wanted to acknowledge it.

„No” Mrs Weasley answered uncertainty. „But I don’t know if you heard about the one that came in two weeks ago?”

Luna looked at Ginny, who was now angrily staring at the Weasley Clock.

„I did hear about that one, I believe. The one in which Ron said that they met Mr Tucker, right?” said Luna, turning her gaze away from her friend.

Mr Weasley put the newspaper away „Yes, that one-”

„This is bullshit!” screamed the other girl, standing up from her chair so fast, that it fell back to the floor.

„Ginny!” Mrs Weasley raised her voice as well.

„No, listen to me! We all know it is!” snapped the redheaded girl. „They went on their perfect trip to ‘heal’, but who are the kidding? It’s not _healing_ , it’s running away! Things been hard, alright? We know that, but we could pull this through. We all were hurting, but we were moving forward. And suddenly, these two bastards-”

„Ginny!”

„-decide that they can’t do that? They can just get up one day and leave us all? Without a care in the world about an aftermath of this? Dad, mom, Harry nearly had a panic attack when he realised that Ron run away from... from problems, from us, from EVERYTHING!” Ginny clenched her fists. „Again” she added, practically sputteing the word.

„We could pull through this together. Actually... actually it’s the only way we can deal with... with Fred’s death” here Ginny needed to take two deep breath, to calm herself, even a little bit. „But now what... what...” the girl paused. She looked at everyone, her bottom lip trembling.

„Shit!” she yelled and stormed off the kitchen.

After a second at looking at the door, Luna decided to put the chair back into its place. Her eyes burning, because she knew Ginny was crying the same way Ron did. In the inside. In their souls.

The difference was, Ron would now trade everything in the world, if he could cry real tears again...

„You know... time after the war wasn’t the best. It’s still isn’t” started Mr Weasley. „But we had some kind of structure, schemat. The time was passing painfully slow and unbelievably fast, but it was peaceful. It was what we needed” the man paused, lowering his gaze to look at his old hands. „And then everything changed that morning. Ron wasn’t in his bed, we couldn’t find him, and George wasn’t responding to anything. We all panicked...” he looked like he wanted to say something more, but couldn’t find the right words.

„Everything fell apart” explained his wife. „We didn’t know- We don’t know how to deal with this. Ron and George are saying that they are getting better. We want to be happy for them, but _we can’t_ be happy _without them_. And Death Eaters! They are still somewhere out there and they could hurt George and Ron” Mrs Weasley’s eyes watered a little. „Sometimes I can’t sleep knowing that their not right here. What if somebody hurt them, and we wouldn’t know? What if we found their were suffering, but it would be too late...” the woman choked a little. ”...too late to help them?”

And with these words on her lips, Mrs Weasley started crying. With a quiet ‘I’m sorry’ she fled the room. Mr Weasley shot Luna an apologizing look, and went after his wife.

Luna was the last one in the kitchen and she hated it.

She hated that she knew all about boys suffering. She hated that she had to stay quiet, when others were theorising if Ron and George were alright. 

Because she knew that they weren’t.

She knew that there’s an awfully big chance, they never will be.

*** * * ***

_„No, no no nO N **O NO”**_

_„Please don’t take him away”_

_„ **HE’S MY LITTLE BROTHER** ”_

*** * * ***

**October 3, 1999**

Luna jerked awake at the sudden sound of knocking, a magazine falling out of her lap. Yawning, she looked at the clock. It was quarter to midnight. Who could be visiting at such late hour?

And then another knock. No, not a knock, a bang.

Luna locked her eyes on the door. Whoever was on the other side, they weren’t here for a polite conversation, they wanted to break in.

More banging, now joined by the sound of her dad’s feet running down the stairs.

Could it be Death Eaters? There were still some of them out there? What do they needed with them? And how did they manage to go through the protective spells?

Then, as her dad was on the bottom of the stairs, they heard a distressed voiced on the other side of the door.

„Please, please, HELP US!”

Luna and Xenophilius looked at each other, and suddenly they both sprinted toward the entrance. The daughter with a hand on a handle, father right before the door with his wand ready.

„Who’s there?” yelled the girl’s father.

A moment of silence and then... 

„Its’- It’s Ron and... and” there was a choked gasp. „...and George. Please, please there’s no time...”

Xenophilius slowly nodded. As he did it, Luna opened the door fastly.

She, hidden by the doors, did not see if it was two Weasley boys. However, one look at her father was enough, to realise that something was terribly wrong.

His eyes, never really losing their cheerful light, were now terrified. The hand with his wand, fell to his side, as a gasp escaped him. He took an uncertain step back

Luna too, now quite worried, moved her body to see what was happening outside.

What she saw was an aftermath of tragedy, an image way to close to the memories from Battle of Hogwarts.

An armored man (Ron?) was kneeling on their doorstep. In his hands a bloodied corpse- No, he was still breathing! And oh God, that broken person was George? He looked so small, so fragile in an arms of his saviour. Whoever that was, because it couldn’t be Ron (even he, when kneeling, wasn’t tall enough to make an eye contact with a standing Luna) was shaking and breathing heavenly, way too fast. But how could Luna help him calm down when she herself... she herself-

Luna squeaked and jupmed back, as the armored man suddenly get up. He didn’t waste any second, stepping into their home.

Her dad raised his wand again, while shielding Luna with his free hand.

But the stranger did not attack, he just simply stretched out his hands with George in them.

„Please... Please help my brother!”

And then Luna understood. It really was Ron. It was him, because only Weasleys could cry, without actually dropping a single tear.

*** * * ***

_He didn’t feel them. Tears, blood, dust and all of the other things, he didn’t bother to identify. He didn’t feel them at all, it was like they didn’t stick to his skin._

_Later he thought: they just didn’t bother him, because he was shocked._

_He took his brother’s broken body and didn’t felt the warmth. Didn’t feel the nails digging into his arm and short breaths on his chest._

_Later he thought: he just didn’t paid attention to it, because he was shocked._

_(He would be much more shocked, when he would realize, the fault didn’t lie in shock. It laid in **his ṇ̶̞̳͝ē̴̩̞̣w̸̩͈͈̋̕ body**.)_

*** * * ***

**January 22, 2000**

**Mannheim, Germany**

Dear Luna,

Thank you for your last letter! Knowing that everything in England is going right, and that with every day, there are less Death Eaters in this world? It may not be much, but it raised our spirits!

Also, you don’t have to worry about George! His healing is going great. The man – Shou Tucker (remember him?) really knows a lot about alchemy and injuries that come with it. He already installed the automail, you gave us back in England, to George. Brother already tries to walk (he managed only to stand up for now), despite Mr Tucker warnings. He says George shouldn’t be overdoing it, because it may cause some unforeseen damage later. Everybody tries to keep an eye on brother (even little Nina!), but you know him. George is stubborn as hell, but I guess it’s in our blood.

Mr Tucker is kind of shy, but his wife told us he specializes in field connected to body. It’s because he works on chimeras and things like that (sorry it’s not more specified, but I don’t really know what his work is about). It’s really interesting, but some thing are still way to complicated for me and George. All tho, I have to tell you what I discovered some time ago. Imagine Black’s library, but filled only thing books about alchemy. That’s right! It’s basically Tuckers’ library! Mr Tucker let us read the books, but he warned us not to destroy anything. Like I would destroy something, that could have held an answer to how to get our bodies back!

I guess you probably want to hear about Nina as well. She’s as much energetic, as we met her the first day. Sometimes I feel like I play with her more, then I do research. I don’t really want to leave George with all this books, but he says he doesn’t mind.

But I have a secret you have to keep from George. So don’t put anything about that in letters to him! Okay, here it goes: me and Mrs Tucker talked about getting a dog for Nina! We discussed it one late evening, after I told her that I wished to spend more time looking for clues how to create the philosopher’s stone. We haven’t told about the dog idea to anybody yet, but we hope that Mr Tucker will like it and that George wouldn’t mind.

I think that’s all for now, the days actually aren’t that interesting, but if anything happens, you will be the first one to know about it.

Sincerely,

Ron Weasley :)

P.S. Nina says hi and asks, if you could send her some flowers from Britain? (The old ones withered.)

*** * * ***

_A spoon fell on the floor, a loud ‘BOINK’ could have been heard in the whole house. Luna picked it up and gave him a new one. At the same time she asked, if he needs help eating._

_The noise that the spoon made, as it hit the floor. Luna’s eyes filled with sadness. The fact that he could still eat. It all came to him and with this, a painful truth._

_Truth about sins he committed._

_The wish to see his twin smile once again, was the first one._

_Not letting his brother choose **not** to help him, was a second._

_Treading Ron’s body was third._

_Killing Fred second time, was fourth._

_His sins caught up with him, and now the only thing he could do, was to atone for them._

_Not for himself, but for his little brother, who paid a price much bigger than his own._

*** * * ***

July 19, 2000 may seem like a weird date. A one, with no special meaning to anybody, who wasn’t born at this day.

But it was in fact, a very important day, because a lot of important things happened during it.

In the morning, Arthur Weasley found out, what really happened to his sons. He finally saw through all of George and Ron’s lies. Not wasting any second in Lovegood’s home, he quickly spread the news to the rest of the family.

At the same time, as Harry Potter heard about his best friend’s tragedy, somebody else realized something. A dark wizard understood, that he will need not two, but five sacrifices. Five sacrifices for his plan to work. Would it be hard to find them? No. All he had to do was to find three fools, who wanted to play God.

In the late afternoon three people stepped out of train from Netherlands to France. Ron was holding not only baggages, but also a little girl named Nina. She looked around, taking in everything she could from this strange land. George, who was now ahead of both of them, checked out the map, to make sure how to find their way to the motel.

In the evening two parties went out, to start a game known as ‘Ron hunting’. However, now, it should have been called ‘two idiot Weasleys hunting’.

From the 19th of July, the year 2000 was about to become really interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> (English isn't my first language, but I hope I haven't done any mistakes!)  
> If you liked my work, I would appreciate reviews!  
> I actually gave this fic much more thought, so if you have some questions about this Au, I can answer them on my tumblr name-me-how-you-want.


End file.
